It's Not Your Fault
by XoKris10oX
Summary: Everyone blames Armin for a wrong decision, almost costing everyone their lives if it wasn't for Eren Titan shifting. Armin feels pathetic as he tries to run and escape from the blaming only for Eren to run after him. Armin's out ran a Titan before but Eren is a different story. [Eren x Armin]


"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Jean yelled at the blonde haired boy as he ducked his head down in shame. The dead soldiers surrounded the area as well as dead Titans. If it wasn't for Eren Titan shifting, they would've all died. Eren watched from his Titan eyes as everyone gave small glares at Armin.

"I-I thought it was safe..." Armin tried to hold tears but he knew it was his fault. He felt pathetic and stupid. How could he let all those men get slaughter? "I thought i-it was safe.."

"Well it wasn't!" Jean hissed. "If only you weren't so stupid!" A growl was heard from Eren as he glared down at Jean. "Oh shut up Eren, you know it's his fault!"

"It kinda is..." Sasha mumbled while eating a potato. Armin sniffled. They were right. They were all right. His depression ate him away inside and Eren knew that.

"Well he should've known better." Levi sighed, keeping up his tough guy act. Armin couldn't bear this anymore. He ran away with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"ARMIN!" Mikasa was about to go after him but Eren beat her to it. Eren ran after the crying blonde. Being a Titan, he had an advantage. Armin heard the thundering footsteps and started grappling through the tress as fast as he could. He knew it was Eren but he didn't want to see anyone right now. Eren watched how Armin just kept swinging, trying to outrun him. Eren made a growl sound of frustration as he tried reaching out for Armin.

"Eren go back to the group!" Armin somewhat hissed. He turned his head a little just enough to show the crystal clear tears that ran down his cheeks. Eren only grunted as a 'no', not being titled best friend for nothing. "Damn it Eren! Just leave me alone! I'm not going back now!" Armin swung through the trees trying to lose Eren along the way but it was pretty much hopeless. In Eren's normal form he was quicker, faster and stronger. In his Titan form, even more so. This kept up for a little longer before Armin felt a large hand grip him, not tight enough to hurt him but enough for him not to be able to escape so his grappling came to a halt.

"Come on Eren! Let me go! I don't want to go back!" Armin cried in his hands. Eren let his other hand come and lightly wiped Armin's tears away. "E-Eren?" Eren sat down the child before shifting back to his human form. Armin sat there as Eren approached him, glaring slightly. Armin lowered his head, knowing what he was probably going to say.

"Armin." Eren said with a low growl.

"I-I know what you're going to say." Armin whimpered. "Y-You're going to tell me it's a-all my fault as well."

"No I'm not. It wasn't your fault."

"IT IS! YOU KNOW IT IS!" Armin stood up to get in Eren's face but one glare and Armin was backing off.

"It's not-"

"It is! It was my idea to go down that path thinking it was quicker but we were ambushed! Face it Eren, I am pitiful and vacuous!" Armin yelped when Eren gripped his shoulders tightly.

"I am only going to say this one more time. No. It's. Not. Your. Fault!" Eren didn't like Armin bashing himself. He was too cute and lovable for that.

"But I'm the weakest of the group! You can turn into a flippin' Titan while Mikasa is strong on her own! I'm just Titan food..." Armin squirmed trying to get away from Eren but the grip on his shoulders tighten.

"You say that one more time and I'll slap you." Eren hissed. "I want you to say 'it's not my fault' then I'll let you go."

"E-Eren-"

"My name is not what I want to hear right now. You know what I wanna hear and I want you to mean it." Armin tried to avoid eye contact but the way Eren's eyes burned into his made him practically freeze on spot.

"It's not my fault..." Armin mumbled, starting to feel the burn under Eren's rough hands.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Armin yelled with tears in his eyes. Eren's eyes soften and he pulled Armin into a comforting hug.

"Exactly. It's not. So forget what Jean, Sasha, Levi and everyone said. I know it wasn't your fault. We joined the military for a reason and it was to exterminate the Titans."

"R-Right." Armin muttered, feeling happy as Eren tightened the hug to where it was almost squeezing the life out of him.

"Now stop looking down on yourself. You are just as strong as me and Mikasa. And you're smarter then us as well. Not everything is about strength. And how were you suppose to know it was completely clean of Titans? No one knew."

"But-"

"No, don't kill the mood." Eren smiled as he moved one hand behind Armin's head and the other around held his arm. Eren pulled Armin forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Armin squeaked and his eyes went wide, a small blush appeared as well.

"Ah!" Armin squealed, his hair flipping up a bit in nervousness.

"Heh." Eren grinned that bright grin Armin loved so much. Pretty much everyone knew Armin's crush for his beat friend but all kept quiet, trying to not embarrass the poor boy. Eren pointed to his cheek, indicating he wanted Armin to kiss his cheek.

"Eh?!" Armin blushed even brighter before getting on the tip of his toes, eyes shut tight, not wanting to see his friends reactions. When Armin was just about to give Eren a kiss on the cheek. Eren, being as devilish as ever, turned at the last second so their lips smashed together. Armin's eyes widen as he quickly backed away, so embarrassed.

"Hahahaha!" Eren grinned as he dodged punches from the completely red Armin.

"Why'd you do that?! That's so embarrassing! I can't believe you!" Armin cried, throwing light punches. Eren just kept laughing as he held up his arm, letting Armin punch it.

"Come on, admit. You liked it." When Armin went to punch one last time, Eren grabbed his arm, pulling him closer and giving him another kiss, only this time, on his cheek.

"EREN!" Armin screeched. Heat practically rolling off the very embarrassed teen. Eren chuckled once again.

"Love you Armin~" Armin blushed even more, if that was possible.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too."

* * *

**My first Attack on Titan/ Shingeki No Kyojin fanfic! :) **

**I haven't seen much of the TV series but I have read some of the Manga. I am kind of a chicken shit when it comes to blood so Attack on Titan makes me feel sorta sick, seeing the blood and stuff. But what I've read in the Manga, it's a good series! Not dissing on Attack on Titan, I swear! **

**I wanted to write a cute Eren x Armin story cause I just find them so cute together! :) I hope I did well. **

**My Anime bestie helped me out with this story since she's a fan of Attack on Titan. Reads the Manga and watches the TV series! Her name is HeartInMusic. She writes Fairy Tail fics so far so if you like Fairy Tail, check her page out! :) **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! **

**~XoKris10oX~**


End file.
